Twitch's Insanity
by ThunderBomb
Summary: I made a one-shot based on Twitch Plays Pokémon, and it's not 100% accurate, but whatever.


Twitch Goes Insane

**Just a short little story based on what happened in twitch plays Pokemon. Not really what happened, though. He starts out with the helix fossil.**

* * *

I hear voices. Voices telling me what to do. Not like "Kill that person" way, either. They say strange things. Things like "up" "down" "right" "left" "b" "a" and "start". They used to tell me "select" too. What do they mean? What are they telling me? They seem to come from this old rock I found, it's in the shape of a shell. I thought about tossing it, but some weird force leaves me unable to.

Lately though, the voices are getting louder. Whenever I hear them, my body twitches out. I guess that's why people have been calling me "Twitch" lately.

Mom said Professor Oak wanted to see me. I tried to walk outside, but that's when the voices became uncontrollable._ Right. Left. Down. Start. B. _I had no choice in what happened. My legs moved in the direction the voices told me too. They seemed to want to make me go to the door, but it was like they'd never had legs before.

Eventually, I got to the door. Mom looked worried. I tried to speak, but I couldn't move any part of my body. Am I having a mental breakdown?

The voices made me take out the rock. They made me check it.

I saw something in my head. A picture of a Pokemon with a shell and tentacles appeared. I heard of him before, it was omanyte.

_Bless you, child. The day has come for the first time. I shall command thee to victory. I shall command thee to riches. If you let me have control, I will make your life plentiful with riches._

_There is a cost, however. If I do this, you will have unspoken riches, and friendships. But you will lose your sanity. At least, until I give your control back. I am your god, your deity. In your times of need, be sure that I am there._

_But beware, child. Of the phalse prophet. He shall come with his ways of the dome. And beware the angel of justice. He is a blessing, yet a curse. Check on me often. I shall leave you for now._

I'm kind of scared. I was outside, starting to awkwardly walk my way to the lab. I had no control still. If this was my god, why would he do this? The voices made me check the rock again.

_Child, I feel your worry. I do this so that you shall be a sign that the Helix is the one, true path. I do this out of love for you, the entire world, and everything else in the universe._

I finally arrived at the lab. I - I mean the voices - walked in. Professor Oak greeted me. I had some control, I could talk.

"So, Red. Which Pokemon will you choose?" he said. I hadn't been paing attention. Had he been talking this entire time?

"I choose-" I had no control anymore again. I wanted squirtle. "Charmander."

"Do you want to nickname her?"

"ABBBBBBBK)"

"Uh... I guess we'll call her Abby."

He hands me a Pokedex and some Pokeballs.

The voices tell me to leave, and I try to. Then Blue stops me in my path, challenging me to a battle.

The voices frantically tried to do everything at once, searching my bag, trying to attack, running. But somehow, I actually won.

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

I was not very good at being a trainer with these voices. I barely managed to do anything. The helix - that's what I call it now - kept telling me a savior would come soon.

The voices walked me through a path many times. Many, many times. Something flew at me, looking almost as if the sunlight shone off its wings.

_This is the savior, child._

The voices somehow captured the pidgey, naming it aaabaaajss. I thought about it, and called it Bird Jesus.

ANOTHER COUPLE DAYS LATER

The voices caught a rattatta. Named JLWVNNOOOO. Jay Leno, I decided.

Bird Jesus was actually pretty helpful, with gust and sand attack. I got a lot more done this way. I got a couple gyms beaten. By I, I mean the voices.

THE DAY THE THING HAPPENED WITH THE EEVEE

_The phalse prophet is in your party. _

I had no idea what helix meant this time. The only Pokemon in my party acting strange was Eevee, who looked at all the other Pokemon suspiscously.

I know that I needed to teach a Pokemon surf, and that's the only reason I kept Eevee. It could turn into vaporeon, who could learn surf.

I had botha fire stone and a water stone in my inventory, so I'd hoped the voices would choose the right one.

_I am unable to control you, child. WHatever happens next is the power of the dome. I am sorry._

What?

The voices used the fire stone on Eevee! It snickered in its new firey form. This was the phalse prophet, wasn't it?

Then Flareon spoke to me with ruffs.

_**I am the dome. I am the true true path. Follow me or see your beloved friends die.**_

_No, child. He is not speaking with truths. Do not obey him._

Flareon stole the Pokeballs containing Abby and Jay Leno out of my bag and broke them with its teeth. I felt like crying, but I had lost that power when the helix took over. It hurt, on the inside, to see my friends die. I had such a strong friendship with them. I was crying on the inside.

_I have regained control. Do not worry, child. The dome shall pay for his wrong doings, as well as his follower. I have set him back into his Pokeball._

I could show no emotion, but I felt it. I had lost two of the best frineds I've ever made. The life I live is complete anarchy.

THE ELEVENTH DAY

I had gotten so far. I put Flareon in the PC with the drowzee I caught. I called him the Keeper, as he kept the dome in check.

The ghastly I caught reminds me of Abby. But I called him Rick Ghastly. He was at the daycare.

I also caught another rattatta, and he evolved. His name was DigRat. He was helpful at times, but ever since his "360 No Scope" accident, he's been idle.

I was merely tiles away from the silph scope, and DigRat dug me straight out. But I forgave him. The Helix taught me to forgive.

I also caught a lot of venonats and nidoran (male). And there was a farfetch'd, named Dux. His name was actually pretty decent, and I made a slogan for him; Don't fux with the Dux.

And there was XCabbage. He was a gloom, and he rarely helped.

King Fonz is a cool guy. He used to be The Fonz, but he evolved into nidoking and he deserved the name of a king.

There was also All-Terrain Venomoth (ATV for short), who loved poison powder.

Lastly, there was Air Jordan, a lapras. I used him as my surfer, since the phalse prophet turned out to be a total bust.

The voices told me to go to the power plant. I had the master ball. Helix told me of the zapdos. He said the zapdos is why he taught me to forgive. I wonder why.

I had caught the thing, and named it AA-j, or as I call him, Double-A Jay.

When I had returned to try and switch out a Pokemon for him, Pokemon after Pokemon were released. Released is the easy way of saying killed.

Each Pokemon after the next, leading up to a total of twelve. 3 Venomoth, all Nidoran, a geodude, basically everyone except my team members, the keeper, and Double-A Jay. More friends were released. I was not able to control my tears, and niether was the Helix. I felt the tears run down my face. The first sensation I'd felt on my skin for a while. It felt weird.

However, the phalse prophet was also released. This was the good within the bad, although it did not pay up.

At first, I was mad at Double-A Jay. Then I forgave him, as the Helix taught me.

THE SIXTEENTH DAY

I revived Helix. Instead of controlling me from the rock, he controlled me in his omanyte form, and then his omastar form as I evolved him.

_Child, your freedom shall come soon enough. Your time as bearer will end soon._

I approached Lance, still in the awkward way.

In our battle, all of my Pokemon got destroyed. Except ATV, but there was no way he could help. He was level 36, where Lance's dragonite was level 62.

But the unthinkable happened. ATV disbaled hyper beam. The dragonite never once used any mive that could damge ATV. All ATV had to do was release a poison powder. And he did. Against all odds, ATV had defeated the dragon king!

We healed up again. I met Blue. The battle commensed.

Double-A Jay rocked the stage with his lightning wings. The battle was over in no time.

The hall of fame was a good achievement. Every one of the friends I lost in these sixteen days, I remembered them, saluted them, honored them by winning this. Rick Ghastly and the Keeper were happy as well.

_I shall leave you to control your body now, child. The one thing I wish you to do is spread the word of Helix. I will still be with you as a Pokemon, but I must spread the Helix to other regions. I will be by your side. I have grown close to you, child. Here is your body._

THe voices stopped. I stopped thinking. No noise. Silence. But not complete. The press was chattering at me, asking me questions.

"The-The one th-th-thing I neeeeed to saay is tha-t Heeeeelix is my guide." I hadn't had control of my lips and vocal chords in so long, it was hard to speak.

A MONTH LATER

I heard from my mom of a place. A place where no noise is ever heard. It was called Mt. Silver.

The placve sounded beautiful. I travelled there. The noise levels at home in Kanto were too much. I just wanted to escape all noise forever. I did not want anything to sound like anything.

Is this insanity?

Atop Mt. SIlver I stood, listening. Listening to nothing. It was good. At least, I thought so.

The voices were gone, and I realized, I loved the voices. I needed them. They were more than my guide. They were me.

_**This **_is insanity.

The silence was killing me. I tried to leave, but it seemed as if the voices had returned.

_I shall await here with you child. You obviously need me now. I will help you wait until the next bearer comes to meet you. What shall we discuss?_

Ahhh... The Helix had returned.

I love Helix and Helix loves me.

_**Even in my state of insani-ty.**_

* * *

**I know it wasn't 100% accurate, but I kind of liked it.**

**This is only a one story thing, so yeah.**


End file.
